To enlarge and improve the existing animal facility at The Medical College of Pennsylvania in order to improve the quality of animal care and to meet the new standards of caging, etc. which have been instituted by the U.S.D.A. and D.H.E.W., N.I.H. This will serve the ongoing research projects and will enable the institutional investigators to expand their efforts utilizing animals for research. Funds for renovation of 1700 square feet of space and the purchase of a cage washer, a bottle filler, new cages and racks, and a portable laminar flow unit are requested.